


Mindfall: A Universe Unfold

by Maxii_Aenigma



Category: Mindfall - Fandom
Genre: Arkeon, Fantasy, Future, Gen, Mindfall, Peace, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxii_Aenigma/pseuds/Maxii_Aenigma
Summary: Mindfall is an alternate reality set apart from our own-- a world where all the mystics and fantasies and dreams of every being in existence is possible... a world of joy and happiness... and chaos and destruction.





	Mindfall: A Universe Unfold

Gaicyeum... A planet bustling with life and energy... Such a beautiful place... It always had a strange sense of enigma and such an alluring aura whenever the beautiful sight of it crossed my eyes. 

  
There are tales there— those told by only the oldest of the old or the children of those old. Some claimed it to be mere fairytales meant to inspire hope or fear into the hearts of the inhabitants of Gaicyeum. It all depends on who's telling the story.   
  
With this, the tale goes that in the beginning of time, there was a triad— a Trinity— of absolute entities; Linnai Serafinian, the Guardian of Virtue; Daedalis Satr’iin, the Bringer of Sin; and Equinox Tentr’anum, the Universal Balance. Linnai and Daedalis had fought for time infinite _,_ each one with their own army following behind them, Linnai with her Sanctasian army and Daedalis with his Hellas Dominion… but this isn’t a classic fairytale.

Both sides fought in the empty Void realm, an area beyond our ability to perceive. No one knows the reason as to why they fought— all we know is they _fought_ … then a reason was made. An entity— one of unlimited, raw archaic power birthed what is now referred as Menes de Runam — the Universe of Mindfall. Life was brought into the universe— trillions of beings born in a flash of septisecond along with thousands of galaxies and a massively expansive universe that extended beyond what we are realistically capable of reaching. There _is_ a theory produced by the greatest minds of this massive planet, though. There was a theory that at the very core of Gaicyeum lies the biggest source of energy to exist in the entire universe— possibly, even in the whole multiverse. It still goes unexplained and under researched, but, it _could_ be the reason that we have Arcanyka.

Although, with the birthing of this new central force of power, Linnai and Daedalis caught a whiff of the power quickly and soon turned their fighting towards acquiring this incredible power. This fight— this _war_ went on for millennia with no clear winner in sight, the two sides leaving destruction and chaos in their wake wherever they went, almost completely clean sweeping all the existing planets within the whole Universe and leaving behind only a single one— Gaicyeum.

 

** Fate in Gaicyeum  **

As the remaining survivors from the broken planets fled to Gaicyeum, the planet went from a desolate and rather solemn planet to a place bustling and burning with energy and life from all the new inhabitants that came in.

There was _one_ underlying issue with this, though. We ended up splitting into a multitude of factions— spread out all across the world and turning into a never ending war of trying to acquire the most resource-rich areas within Gaicyeum for their territory and use it to their advantage in a fight for everlasting control over the vast majority of the planet.

  


** The Fourth War **

They say there were a number of wars that took place before we reached this longest lasting era, some accounts say it was a single war that was fought out for millennia after millennia while others say that it was a series of wars fought over that span of that time. Nevertheless, my research has led me to conclude that three prominent wars occurred before this time of peace. The first one was the initial war that took place before _“The Creator”_ made this universe and brought everything around us into existence. The second one is unaware to even me— nothing in whatever archives I have searched has any information about the Second War aside from the fact that it _did_ happen. I will continue to look and search for any more information about it but, for now, I leave it as a blank slate.

 

The Third War was the one that occurred only about two and a half centuries ago. Taking place mainly within the outer reaches of the Solaxis Nebula (which is now inaccessible to us due to the fact that Gaicyeum’s gravity would prevent any vessel short of a Mothership from exiting its gravitational pull). This was the war that sparked the arising of Gaicyeum. Reasoning? _Something_ happened during the Third War that caused this massive energetic pulse which caused the cores of every single planet to destabilize and collapse within seven days of the pulse. This _something_ still remains unknown to any mortal being that we are aware of.

 

And finally, the Fourth War… the war that changed all of it.

About eight decades ago when I was still but a young boy, my father was called out for… something. All the men above the age of twenty-one were called out to fight something that they didn’t even know… safe to say, my father returned in one piece, but he was never the same man he once was.   
He served as an honor guard of what was referred to by him as “The Angels of War”. Majestic and beautifully dressed warriors adorned with enchantments and weaponry of elegant design. They fought harshly and hastily— their fighting style akin to that of a ballroom dance.

And these “Angels of War” turned the tide of the war in their favor and allowed them the opportunity to cease the advance of the demon-like army.

 

**The Present Day**

And so it’s back to the time of the present. Decades have passed in relative peace— a time of rather beauteous advancement for the whole of Gaicyeum. Relative peace and the enlightening knowledge that came to be from the merging intellects of the various races resulted in technology and energy usage that evolved and developed quickly, leading into what is referred to by most as “the most progressive time of Gaicyeum” spanning a timeline of nearly five centuries…

 

Unfortunately, this progression wasn’t only for the inhabitants of Gaicyeum.

 

Dimensions away, Daedalis and his Dominion gathered and regrouped, siphoning life energy (known as Ei'vai in Zenithian tongue) from the outlying inhabitants of various other dying dimensions and resulting in the massive strengthening of their numbers.

 

**Now?**

And now, it is the year 5600 A.E.

It has been centuries past since the last war of the Sanctasian Army and the Daedalis… but something tells me— worries me— that we are close to the verge of a new war— one which could lead to the final destruction of our whole universe after millennia of fending off and defending.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who happens to stumble across this, do note that this line of written works is more of an almanac/lore guide rather than its own story. 
> 
> If you wish to read stories set in the world of Mindfall, make sure to check out my account every now and then for when I am done writing this universe's lore and get to work writing the stories. ^^


End file.
